


we are the new americana

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Incest, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex, joshler - Freeform, slutty tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler wants his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the new americana

Tyler is a slut. He doesn't have a problem admitting it, really -- he's fucked everyone from his next door neighbor's son to his best friend Jenna; shit, he even bagged a UPS delivery guy that he'd known from the basketball games he used to play at the rec center when he was still a freshman in high school. He doesn't feel ashamed about it -- as much as he loves the feeling of cum on his face, he's safe about it, the half empty box of Trojans under his bed the number one thing he thinks about before he lets just anyone stick their dick in him.

Not that he has standards, of course, but he's a skinny, pretty, twinky nineteen year old with parents who are constantly out of the house and a libido worse than a fifteen year old boy. 

Tyler's particular annoyance on the first day of August was the fact that his older brother, Josh, was home. He'd gone to UCLA five years ago, moving out of the cornfields of the Midwest and discovering the party scene of the coast, and the first time Tyler had seen him when he came back from college he was sporting a full on sleeve, hair dyed with a snapback settled firmly on his head.

His brother was in the kitchen, right now, and Tyler had seen the looks he'd been shooting him across the hallway when they'd gone into their rooms for the night. He and his brother had... an unusual history. Sneaking into your brother's room at night wasn't weird, but sneaking into his room to beg and whine and cry to suck his cock when he was home on winter break for the first time in two years definitely was. It wasn't that Josh was a bad lover; Tyler's entire body shuddered when he thought about how skilled Josh probably was in the sack.

It was more or less that Tyler had an uncontrollable lust for him, something that sent waves of heat in between his legs, made him stiffen and clamp his legs together and start acting like a virgin who'd never so much as seen anyone else naked before. It was the urge to sink to his knees, undo Josh's zipper and gag on his dick, all eight inches of it, thick and pink and veiny, the mess of pubes at the base scratching up Tyler's cheeks and chin as he dipped his head to lick up his balls.

Josh would grab his head, thrust into his mouth, fuck his throat and fist his hair, and it's just how Tyler wants it, rough on the floor with spit for lube, two fingers roughly slipping in and out of his ass for foreplay as Josh jerked his hand up and down his cock. The warm rush of heat would overtake him again, but Josh wouldn't let him come, slipping inside of him and jackhammering him, tossing him around on the tile until they both get each other sticky, Josh zipping himself up and tossing a dishrag at Tyler as seed leaks out of him against the cold kitchen floor.


End file.
